Jamboiz
"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME ANIMAL JAM ON THAT TOAST--" ''-A phrase that Jamboiz' love to say '''Jamboiz '''are a common species of spinnyboi who love Animal Jam. Appearance There are two types of Jamboiz; Strawberry Jamboiz and Popular Jamboiz. Strawberry Jamboiz are reddish pink and white boiz with black eyes, that wear white leis and Team Sabertooth Hats. They have extremely sharp pale pinkish tan teeth, and are closely related to the Sabertooth Boi. Popular Jamboiz are dark purple and lavender boiz with black eyes, that wear white leis and Team Direwolf Hats. They have extremely sharp claws and thick, fluffy fur, and are closely related to Dire Boiz. Behavior Strawberry Jamboiz are very friendly boiz who love all kinds of jam. This includes strawberry jam, jamming out, and most notoriously, Animal Jam. They often say phrases like "Would you like some Animal Jam on that toast?" and "Animal jamming!" Popular Jamboiz, on the other hand, are very similar to the Cool Bois. They are obsessed with trading, and look down upon Strawberry Jamboiz, thinking that they are bumbling idiots. Habitat Both live in primarily urban habitats, like Jamaa Township, but more recently some have started living in Balloosh. Strawberry Jamboiz, however, can live in Sarepia Forest and the Temple of Zios, and Popular Jamboiz have the power to live in Coral Canyons and Crystal Sands. Diet Both variants can eat beans, however Strawberry Jamboiz can eat strawberries (as the name implies) and the main currency of Jamaa, gems. Popular Jamboiz can survive on diamonds, however a healthy diet for them contains your credit card and all your spare change. Habitat Strawberry Jamboiz Strawberry Jamboiz were bred as early as the Beta Days. One day, a Sabertooth Boi was wandering around, when it stumbled upon a Valentineboi-Sabertooth Boi hybrid. Mistaking the Valentineboi for another Sabertooth Boi, they mated. Their child was the first Jamboi, at the time wearing white head flowers instead of Team Sabertooth Hats. However, people started hunting the Strawberry Jamboiz, because people thought that their blood made a good sandwich spread which was much healthier then real jam, and this is in fact why they're called Jamboiz. However AJHQ realized this, and decided to make the Jamboiz a protected species, and founded a conversation center that was later given to Daisy. The Jamboiz managed to make a full recovery, and are now quite common. This is why they love Animal Jam so much, since they are forever in debt of AJHQ for saving them. Recently they started wearing Team Sabertooth Hats, since people didn't recognize them as a Sabertooth Boi relative. Popular Jamboiz Popular Jamboiz were bred quite recently. An AJHQ member decided they wanted to own a pet boi for themselves, but they couldn't find a boi they idenified with. Pendantboiz were pretty, but they thought necklaces weren't very good status symbols. They were thinking of a Jamboi, but they needed something more... special. Eventually, they decided they'd make their own, taylor made hybrid boi. They bought DNA from all over, mostly from Rotating Laboratories, however they also had some donated direwolf and arctic wolf DNA. The result was this new variant of Jamboiz, the Popular Jamboiz. However, the Jamboiz hated the AJHQ member's "derpy look," and ran off into the sunset, in which it bred with several Jamboiz and Spinnyboiz until it became an endangered species. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Common species